scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Satoshi Kon
: "Mit Gefühlen der Dankbarkeit für alles in der Welt, was gut ist, lege ich meinen Stift nieder. – Nun, ich werde jetzt gehen." :: —Satoshi Kon in seinem Testament Satoshi Kon (jap. 今 敏, Kon Satoshi; * 12. Oktober 1963 in Kushiro, Japan; † 24. August 2010 in Tokyo, Japan) war ein japanischer Drehbuchautor, Filmregisseur, Animator und Mangaka. Er gilt als einer der bedeutendsten Animationsfilmkünstlern Japans. Insgesamt hat er für sechs Filme und eine Serie Regiearbeit geleistet, wobei alle Anime waren, darunter auch die Science-Fiction-Verfilmung Paprika. Des Weiteren diente er für fünf Anime als Drehbuchautor. All seine Eigenwerke erschienen bei dem Anime-Studio Madhouse. Biografie Satoshi Kon wurde am 24. Oktober 1963 in Japan geboren. Er besuchte die Kunsthochschule Musashino in der Stadt Kodaira westlich von Tokio, wo er Grafikdesign studierte. Seine Karriere startete er jedoch nicht als Regisseur, sondern als Mangaka, also professioneller Manga-Autor, wobei sein dortiges Debüt Toroko darstellt, wechselte danach jedoch zur Animation und arbeitete etwa als Hintergrundskünstler für zahlreiche Filme. Kons erste Drehbucharbeit stellte die Episode vom episodischen Anthologie-Animefilm Memories von Katsuhiro Otomo aus dem Jahr 1995 dar. Mit diesem hatte er vermehrt zusammengearbeitet. Zwei Jahre später erst führte er bei seinem ersten Film Regie: bei dem Psychothriller Perfect Blue, welcher von Kritikern sehr hoch gelobt wurde und immer noch wird und ihm recht schnell einen Namen machte. Vier Jahre später beendete er die Arbeiten an seinem zweiten Film, das Drama Millenium Actress, das auch positive Resonanz erhielt. 2003 folgte das Familiendrama Tokyo Godfathers. Ein Jahr später diente er als Regisseur und Drehbuchautor für die Horrorserie Paranoia Agent – genau genommen für das Opening und drei Episoden. Nach zwei folgenden Jahren erschien 2006 seine erste und einzige Science-Fiction-Regiearbeit: der Abenteuerfilm Paprika. Er fungiert danach noch bei einer weiteren Serie als Mitregisseur und -drehbuchautor. Sein letzter Film war der nun unvollständige Yume Miru Kikai, zu Deutsch etwa Die Traummaschine. Die Arbeiten an diesen begann er 2008, doch vor dessen Abschluss starb er letztendlich an Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs. Bis zu seinem Tod am 24. August 2010 war er mit Kyoko Kono verheiratet. Werke Filmografie * 1991: World Apartment Horror (Drehbuchautor, basierend auf Kons eigenem gleichnamigen Manga) * 1991: Roujin Z (Hintergrund-Animator) * 1992: Hashire Melos! (Layout) * 1992: Patlabor 2 – The Movie (Layout) * 1994: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (ein Animator von Ep. 2, Drehbuchautor und Regisseur von Ep. 5) * 1995: Memories (als ein Drehbuchautor, Hintergrund-Animator, Layout) * 1997: Perfect Blue (Regisseur) * 1998: Detatoko Princess (Animator) * 2001: Millennium Actress (Regisseur, ursprünglicher Geschichtenverfasser, Layout) * 2003: Tokyo Godfathers (Regisseur, ursprünglicher Geschichtenverfasser) * 2004: Paranoia Agent (Regisseur, Drehbuchautor für Opening und Ep. 1, 9 und 13) * 2006: Paprika (Regisseur) * 2008: Good Morning in Ani*Kuri15 * Nicht erschienen: Die Traummaschine (Regisseur, Drehbuchautor, ggf. postum Veröffentlichung) Manga * 1984: Toriko * 1984–1989: Dream Fossil * 1990: Tropic of the Sea * ca. 1990: Akira (Assistenzkünstler) * 1991: World Apartment Horror * 1994–1995: Seraphim * 1995–1996: Opus Literatur * 2002: KON'S TONE – the Road to Millennium Actress Trivia * In seinen Filmen ist der Schauplatz zumeist Tokyo. * Er war ein Fan von Astro Boy. * Für den unbekannten Manga Seraphim: 266,613,336 Wings arbeitete er Seite an Seite mit Mamoru Oshii, eine andere Legende der Animewelt. Siehe auch * Der englischsprachige Satoshi Kon Index von Wikia. * Satoshi Kon auf imdb.com. * Satoshi Kon auf myanimelist.net. Kategorie:Drehbuchautoren Kategorie:Regisseure Kategorie:Mangaka Kategorie:1963 Geboren Kategorie:2010 Gestorben Kategorie:Männlich (Person) Kategorie:Personen